Michael Muller
Michael Muller is the main antagonist of the 2012 found footage film Amber Alert. He is a sadistic pedophile and murderer living in Arizona, who kidnapped an 8-year-old-girl named Brooke Layton in October 2009. His car, a gray Honda, was reported as the car in the Amber Alert sent out. He was portrayed by Jasen Wade. History The three friends named Nate Riley, Samantha Green, and her brother Caleb Green were filming themselves driving on the highway when they saw the gray Honda. Samantha called the police, who told them to keep following the car. The supposed abductor, a normal, handsome looking man in his mid-to-late 30's, stopped to get gas; Samantha went to the car and saw a little girl in the back seat sleeping. She put a microphone in the car and ran off before the abductor came back. Through their car radio, Nate, Samantha, and Caleb listen in to what's going on. The abductor is heard calling his cell phone provider, mentioning his phone number and Sandhill (a possible address). Later, the abductor pulls over, and so do the trio. He comes over to speak to Nate, in a seemingly friendly and outgoing manner. The man explained that he was surprised when he saw his car on the Amber Alert; he said he has a crazy ex-wife who let him see his daughter (the little girl in the backseat) for the weekend, but the man is a day late to return her. The three friends leave, but when they listen in to the car again, they hear the abductor yelling at the girl to wake up, not caring if she's scared, and threatening to kill her parents. The three turn around and try to catch him once more, but they are pulled over by a police officer who promises to catch the guy. That night, the three eat at Subway; Samantha looks up Sandhill, and there is a Sandhill Road in the area with only ten houses. The three go there, knowing they will have feedback from the microphone, find that the abductor lives in either one of the two houses at the corner of the street. They hear the abductor talk to the little girl, saying they're going to have a party as soon as he gets candy from the store. With a different car, the abductor leaves. Taking the video camera, Nate and Samantha break into the house. The house is run down with cracks in the walls and doors with virtually no furniture (it's possible the abductor lived somewhere else and owned this house as a place to rape and kill little girls). There are all kinds of guns and firearms on the kitchen bar. In one room, they find a video camera, dolls, and a kid's bed. In one locked room, they find it packed with all kinds of storage. In this room there are dolls, boxes, trashbags, little girls' panties nailed to the wall, and a writing on a cardboard covering saying a little girl's name and that she has a nice pussy. Through a cardboard opening, they find the kidnapped girl in a dog cage. While trying to break her out, Caleb calls them saying that the abductor is back, and hear gunshots. They manage to break the cage and get the little girl out. Without warning, the abductor shoots Samantha in the head, and shoots Nate while he shoots the abductor; all three are killed. The kidnapper is named as Michael Muller; Caleb survived with a wounded shoulder, and Brooke Layton was returned to her parents the next morning. Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence